


Choices

by It_started_with_a_word



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Fights, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_started_with_a_word/pseuds/It_started_with_a_word
Summary: Scott heads home alone after a night out and runs into some not so friendly guys...





	1. Chapter 1

First attempt at writing anything to do with Pentatonix, so let me know what you think, and if it's worth continuing :)

 

Scott was on cloud nine, he was having a great time and the night was still fairly young. The group had flown into New York for a few days to do some promo work, and Mitch, Nicole and he had decided to let their hair down and go out on the lash. Now with the music pumping, a dozen shots coursing through his veins and a cute boy in front of him, Scott was definitely in his happy place.  
He hadn’t see either of his friends in a while, but as he grinded on the tanned man swaying in time to beat, and feeling the guy’s semi brush up against his leg, he hoped they were as blissed out as he was.

“Scotty,” he felt a warm distinctly feminine hand on his arm, pulling him out of his daze, and turned to see Nicole next to him she leaned in close so that he could hear her above the loud bass line.  
“Scott, Mitch isn’t feeling great..I’m going to head back to the hotel with him,”  
Scott’s face shifted to a look of concern as his eyes roamed around the club in search of his friend, he spotted Mitch looking pinched and pale, leaning up against a wall at the back of the room.  
“I should come with you,” he told Nicole.  
“We’ll be fine, he just needs to sleep it off..besides looks like you are getting lucky,” she reassured him, with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows. Scott smiled as he felt soft lips on his neck, and hands roaming around his waist, he was almost guaranteed some action tonight. Still he felt guilty about abandoning his friends, especially as this night out had been his idea.  
“If you’re sure?” he queried  
“Of course honey,” Nicole gave him a kiss on the cheek, “you deserve this, go have fun...and don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”  
Enveloping her in his trademark bear hug, he laughed at her remark,  
“That leaves me with a lot of options..give Mitchie my love yeah,”  
“Sure thing, see you later babe,” Nicole gave him a wave and faded back into the crowd, Scott watched the pair leave then turned his attention back to the gorgeous guy behind him.  
“Sorry about that, now where were we,” he murmured, melting into a hot but sloppy kiss.

A hour or so later Scott was feeling less than thrilled with his decision not to leave with his friends. He and his squeeze for the night, Scott never did get his name, had danced for a while longer after Nicole and Mitch left, and everything had been progressing smoothly. Once they had got too raunchy for a public space they had moved to the bathroom, not Scott’s classiest moment. After a dirty, but ultimately hot quicky in a stall, they had headed back out to get drinks. Somewhere between the toilet and the bar, the guy had been pulled away by his friends, and Scott hadn’t seen him since. Which left him in his current position, buzzed, turned on and lonely. He sighed to himself as he watched the revellers dancing around him, scanning the crowd for anyone one he knew, presented with a sea of strangers he really wasn’t feeling it anymore.

Deciding to cut his loses and head back to the hotel, he left the club, checking his pockets for all his valuables as he trudged up the sticky steps into the night. Scott shivered slightly as the cool air reached his bare arms, it had been warm when they left, so he had decided to go without a coat for the evening. Standing in his loose tank top and shorts he was regretting his choice, but as it was only a ten minute walk back to the hotel, and he was wearing a fairly decent alcohol jacket, so he decided to man up and get a move on. He set of in the direction his hotel, stumbling slightly and humming tunefully to himself. Scott was aware he looked a total mess, grimey from the club he was covered in a thin veneer of sweat, glitter, alcohol and bodily fluids, he couldn’t wait to have a hot shower and get to bed.  
The sound of raucous laughter shook him out of his thoughts, he looked up to see three blokes heading towards him, joking and shoving each other. Moving to the side of the pavement, so that they could walk past him he kept up the pace, determined to get back to his room as quickly as possible. 

“Look what we’ve got here Pete, a lone fagot,” one of the guys said loudly, gesturing in Scott’s direction. Scott kept his head down and continued walking, hoping that they would leave him in peace if he didn’t rise to their words.  
“Oi gay boy, not going to say hello,” one sneered at him, and he looked up to find the guys were now blocking his way through, standing three abreast so that they took up the whole pavement. Ignoring them he moved to step on to the road to get past them, but one of them grabbed him roughly by the arm.  
“Hey now, my friend asked you a question..too stuck up for us, are you?” the guy slurred, his hot breath laced with the stench of beer and cigarettes. Scott wrinkled his nose in disgust, and pushed the guy's arm off him.  
“Leave me alone,” he said with a desperate tone, as he attempted to push through the men.  
“He speaks..where do you think you’re going boy?” the leader of the group said mockingly, shoving Scott backwards.  
Scott's breathing picked up, he was starting to get really scared now, he was out numbered, the rest of the street was deserted and these guys were clearly itching for a fight.  
He was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Next offering, thanks to everyone who has read this so far. Let me know your thoughts :)

 

Scott stood his ground as the guy pushed him again, he had a height advantage over all three of the men, but this was little consolation against their hyped up aggression. He put his hands up in surrender, making it clear he wasn’t looking for a fight.  
“Just leave it, yeah,” he all but begged, hopelessly searching for an opening to make a run for it. If he could just get some space between himself and them, Scott knew he could outpace all three.  
“Just leave it, yeah,” one echoed mockingly in a high pitched voice.  
“God you’re pathetic.” he spat at Scott.  
They leered at him, moving in closer so that he was boxed in, Scott took a step backwards and found himself pressed up against a wall, the exposed brick pressing through his thin shirt.  
He was totally cornered, heart pounding in his chest all he could hear was white noise, as panic began to take over. With nothing left to lose, he made a desperate bid for freedom, attempting to barrel through the men.  
That is when the first fist was swung.

Scott staggered back leaning against the wall, he cradled his jaw, eyes wide in shock. He just blinked owlishly up at the men, as he felt tears welling up and threatening to overspill. This sensation broke through the fog of fear which had begun to grip him, as waves of anger coursed through his body..he wasn’t about to sit here and take this abuse without a fight.  
Using the wall for support he pushed himself up to his full height, squaring his shoulders and locking his jaw, Scott glowered at the men.  
“Why don’t you just fuck off, you’ve had your fun,” he growled at them, once again making a move to push past them to freedom. When he felt a hand tightly grip his bicep, Scott reacted on impulse, spinning round he felt his fist connect with someone’s face. There was a satisfying crunching sound, when he looked up he was pleased to see the tallest guy sporting a bloody nose.  
His victory didn’t last long, almost instantly one of the men retaliated, shoving him roughly to the ground.  
“You’ve had it now, you little prick.” he said menacingly, as Scott scrambled to get back on his feet and out of the vulnerable position he now found himself in. Before he could get a footing, a kick to the ribs sent him sprawling face first into the concrete pavement. Dazed he realised there was no way he was getting back up until they were done with him. Curling into a fetal position to protect his vital areas as best he could, he braced himself.  
“Pathetic,” one of them sneered, slamming his booted foot into Scott’s side. Scott cried out in pain, as he drew into himself desperately trying to become a smaller target. For a few minutes, though it felt like an eternity, the men let out all their pent up aggression on him, there was nothing he could do but ride it out and hope that their tirade of hate would end soon.  
A stray blow caught him on the side of the face and everything went dark for a second, before his vision came back, all he could see was their grainy shoes, fading in and out.

Something had changed and it took him a moment to realise that they had stopped attacking him.  
“Come’on Pete, this pussy isn’t worth any more of our time,”  
“Yeah we’ve taught the little shit his lesson,”  
“Bloody faggots.”  
Scott felt something wet land on his cheek as on of the men spat at him, then silence.  
He didn’t know how long he just lay there, face pressed into the cool ground, trying to control his ragged breathing. He was numb, inside and out, but knew if he stayed there any longer he might not get up again. With concentrated effort he opened his eyes, and with shaking arms pushed himself up into a seated position. The world lurched as his head spun, and weakly he turned to one side to vomit up a mixture of bile and blood.  
Utterly drained he leaned up against the wall, eyes closed, as his disoriented mind scrabbled for what to do next.

A vibrating against his left leg broke him out of his daze. His phone. How could he of forgotten?  
With trembling fingers he pulled it out of his pocket, the screen was cracked but mercifully it still worked. Ignoring the notifications from his twitter, he scrolled through his contacts, knowing exactly who to call in a moment like this. After five painfully long rings, a gruff voice thick with sleep came over the line.  
“Hello?”  
“Kev, I..need help..come get me..” Scott gasped shakily,  
“Please help me.”


End file.
